Can't we be friends?
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Scott and Dawn were friends as little kids. One question, how did they become friends? Read and find out. Rated T for some language and small violence. *Prequel to What you were once to me*


Hey everybody I'm back with my second total drama fanfic! It's ScottXDawn again, but this time it's a little bit different. In the begining, they're kids and are in kindergarden, but I'll let you read and find out ;)

I don't own Total drama revenge of the island and none of its characters. I only own the idea, the story, and some of the OC minor characters. For reviews don't leave flames like: your story sucks, stop writing, this is crap. That's just being mean. And if you do, I will probably laugh at them. I like constructive critiscm and good comments. Now get reading :)

* * *

When you're 6 years old, the only thing you care about is getting the toy you want to play with in class. When you're 6, you don't care about the crap teachers are trying to put into your brains, the only thing you care about is going to lunch. When you're 6, you don't care about the horrible relationships adults have with each other, you only care about who you're going to play with at school. When you're 6, you don't care about the horrors of the world, you only care about your scary parents and teachers.

This was how a 6 year old boy named Scott Fields saw the world. Everyday at school, he would play with the animal figurines all by himself in the corner of the classroom. He would sit by himself at lunch, glaring at anyone who tried to sit with him. Everyday at recess, he would swing by himself on the swings, never playing with the other children. But most importantly, Scott didn't care about anyone but himself and his Pappy.

After Scott's parents died in a car crash when he was one, he was raised by the most wonderful person in the world, his Pappy. Pappy had taught him that the only person in the world you could trust was yourself. Scott, being a little boy, believed this and grinned at his Pappy. Pappy had also taught him that when he played a game, make sure you can play the game better than anyone else. This caused many kids at school to dislike Scott, but all he cared about what was his Pappy thought of him.

And yet, all this changed one day, when a small girl with pale blond hair, pale skin, and light gray eyes came into the classroom. The teacher introduced her as a girl name Dawn Fletcher. At first, Scott saw her as another whiny, braty girl that was the same as other girls. When it was craft time, he noticed the two girls next to him speaking in not so hushed tones.

"Did you hear Lacy? I heard my mom say that girl talks to herself?"

"Does she really Emily? That's so weird. Doesn't she have friends?"

"Guess not. Anyway, my mom said not to talk to her. She's bad news."

"Ohhh like what?"

"I heard she has freaky powers and she injured someone at her last school?"

"Oh my gosh, is she a witch? Or worse, a monster?"

Scott rolled his eyes at them. Stupid girls. His Pappy was right about them. They were nothing but trouble. The rest of the morning went pretty slow. Scott noticed it was raining outside, the clouds were dark and thunder rolled. Recess would definatly be inside today.

When it was recess, Scott went over to the shelf where the animal figure box was and found it was gone! Scott inwardly panicked. Who had his box of toys? He noticed the boys playing with cars and action figures, girls playing with Barbies and other girlish things. All except for that new girl. She was nowhere to be seen.

Walking around the classroom, he found the girl in the corner of the classroom, all by herself and playing with his animal figures.

"Hey!" Scott called. "Those are mine!"

Dawn looked up at him serenly. "Oh, I didn't know. Would you like to play with me?"

Scott was dumbfounded. No one ever wanted to play with him. Before he could reply, she handed him a Lion. "Here," she said. "You can be the lion, the king of the jungle."

Scott scoffed. "Lions don't live in the jungle. Get your head out of the clouds."

But she continued to look at him calmly. "They can if you want them to. We're playing. It doesn't have to make sense." She said this as if she talked like this everyday. Inspite of himself, Scott sat down and took the lion from her hand. She smiled at him.

"So what's your name? I'm Dawn."

Scott nodded. "I'm Scott."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Scott. Now lets get playing."

Scott frowned. "Why do I have to be the lion?"

She shrugged. "Because a lion suits you."

"How does a lion suit me?"

And she just smiled gently at him. "Because you're fierce. Your aura tells me that your very prideful. You have no problem being who you are. That's what I like about you."

He stared at her. "You..You like me? You like me."

She nodded earnestly. "Yes. You're interesting."

"Okay...well you're...you're...um..."

She shook her head and placed a finger over his lips. "You don't have to say anything. I understand."

Scott stared at her. She began to play with her animal figures, completly oblivious to the world. He noticed that she seemed to have a lonely air to her. It made him a bit sad, but he soon shook his head clear of those thoughts. While they were playing, he noticed some of the kids go over to them. One of the boys, Nick, pointed a finger at her.

"Hey you, you're a witch, my dad said so."

Dawn frowned but shook her head. "Why do you call me that? Are you any better than me?"

One of the girls squeled. "Ohhh the witch spoke! Maybe she talks to demons!"

"Yeah I bet she's a monster!"

The kids laughed and began to chant. "Dawn is a monster, Dawn is a monster, Dawn is a monster!"

Nick came over and grabbed her by the hair. "Say something monster! Hey Billy, grab that bug over there! Monsters like to eat bugs!"

**BAM!**

Nick was soon lying on the ground, holding his nose and crying. The other kids shrieked and ran away. Scott was panting, not quite sure where that surge of anger came from. The teacher ran over and glared at Scott.

"Scott Fields! Principles office! Now!"

Scott scowled and put his hands in his pockets, walking out the door. He saw Dawn staring at him, a look of gratitude shone in her eyes. Scott's scowl deepened. He didn't need some girl thinking he was some hero. After all, heroes were lame. The principle wrote Scott a note to give to his Pappy, explaining why he did that. Not that the principle cared. He was sick of Scott coming in.

By the time Scott came out of the office it was lunch time. The rest of the class sat as far away from him as they could. Not that he cared. Stupid brats meant nothing to him. A lunch box covered with butterfly stickers snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw it was Dawn.

Scott took a bite out of his sandwich. "What do you want?"

Dawn smiled at him. "I want to thank you. For what you did earlier."

He snorted. "Learn to take care of yourself. I'm not your knight in shining armor."

She continued to smile. "You could be."

He nearly chocked on his sandwich. "What?"

"You stood up for me." she started. "No one's ever done that for me before." She looked down at the table, her blond hair sweeping over her face.

Scott cleared his throat. "That was nothing. I'm no hero."

But Dawn just smiled and asked him about himself. He found it surprisingly easy to talk to her. He told her about his Pappy, the dirt farm he lived on, and how he loved his Pappy very much. He found himself rather surprised by her blunt question. "Scott, what about your parents?"

He took a sip of milk. "They died in a car crash when I was a year old."

Her face turned into a sad one. "I'm sorry. That's sad."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I remember them. I'm not sad about it."

They were quiet for a moment, before Scott rounded on her. "So what about you? What are you like?"

She smiled. "Well, I love nature and animals. Also, I have powers."

"Powers?"

She nodded. "I see colors around people. It's called an aura. It helps me read people and get to know them."

He frowned. "So you read my aura?"

She shook her head. "No, your aura is very difficult to read. Very guarded. That's why you interest me."

He snorted again. "Nice to know."

She smiled. "Don't worry though. I liked you from the begining. You seem...very lonely."

"And that's a good thing?"

She giggled. "Well, You don't seem bothered by it. I'm lonely too, so I thought...I thought we could be friends."

He stared at her. "You and me. Friends?"

She nodded. "Yes. Friends."

He rolled his eyes and took another bite out of his sandwich. "Fine. We'll give it a try. No promises though."

She beamed up at him and smiled. "Thank you Scott. You're the greatest friend ever!"

He tried to shake her off him when she threw her arms around him. "Hey, I said no promises!"

So it began. There odd little friendship. The first few days were kind of strange. Scott not used to having friends and Dawn not used to having 'human' friends. But they tried to make it work out. They played together, ate together, and as the weeks went on, Scott found himself actually liking her company. Maybe things would work out afterall.

"Scott, come here please." Pappy called to him one day when Scott was upstairs reading a book. Putting the book down, Scott scurried down the stairs, wondering what his Pappy wanted. Sitting in the living room with a note in his hands, Pappy gave him a look. "Scott, I've noticed you haven't been having problems with the other students. Is anything going on?"

Scott shook his head. "No Pappy, everything is good. I just ignore the other students." he lied

Pappy gave him a suspicious look, but let the subject drop. Scott was relieved. If Pappy found out who his friend was, he wouldn't be to happy. Pappy didn't like the idea of friends, though he had a few friends himself, but Pappy just called them 'acquaintances'. That was something Scott didn't really understand, but he didn't want to annoy Pappy, so he let the subject drop.

"Scott, come over here!" Dawn called

Scott sighed and came over to see what Dawn wanted. It was after school and Scott and Dawn decided to play on the play ground, knowing their care takers wouldn't mind if they were late. He saw Dawn was in the sand box, making something in the sand. Sitting down next to her, he raised an eyebrow to what she was doing. "What are you doing?"

She patted his hand. "I'm making a castle. Will you help me?"

Scott rolled his eyes and Dawn beamed. She was used to his eye rolling by now and she didn't mind it. Well, most of the time. So they sat in silence, scooping sand into the buckets and patting them until they made a shape. By the time the castle was done, Scott wanted to tear it down, but Dawn wouldn't let him.

"We just made it, I don't want to tear it down yet!"

Scott argued back. "It'll get torn down eventually. Why preserve it?"

She just gave him a patient look. "Because its our castle. You're a knight."

"And you're a fairy."

She gave him a curious look. "Why a fairy?"

His face turned pink and he stared at the castle. "Because you're too good to be a princess."

"That's very sweet Scott, thank you."

His face was now red. "D..Don't get the wrong idea!"

She laughed. "Don't worry, I understand."

"What do you understand?"

"Don't ask. I just understand."

Scott sighed and let the subject go. He was used to Dawn understanding things he didn't. So there was no point in trying to ask. Dawn started humming and fished something out of her pocket, Scott looked at her, wondering what she was doing. Bringing it out of her pocket, he saw it was a little bracelet made of red and gray strings. Dawn smiled. "I made this for you. It's a friendship braceltet. I have one too."

He noticed another one on her hand, one that was purple and green. Colors that suited her the most. She handed him the bracelet and he took it, though he was raising an eyebrow. "A friendship bracelet? Really?"

She nodded. "Yup. Promise you won't throw it away?"

Scott nearly laughed and the look on her face. A bossy look had settled itself on her face. "Fine, I won't throw it away."

She grinned. "Good. I'll be upset if you do."

Scott would've said something, but a loud noise stopped him. Turning around, he saw a red truck parked in front of the play ground. He paled. That was Pappy's truck. What was he doing here? Pappy got out of the truck, anger writen all over his face.

"SCOTT FIELDS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING HERE? I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Scott filinched at his words. He didn't like it when Pappy yelled. Before Pappy could continue, a silver car pulled up and a woman in a buisnesse suit got out, her pale blond hair pulled up in a bun. She didn't look happy. "Dawn Cathreine Fletcher! Where have you been!"

Pappy glared at her. "You're daughter has been brainwashing my grandson!"

The woman snarled at Pappy. "You're grandson is a bad influence for my daughter! Look at the way he's dressed! He looks like white trash!"

"What did you say about my grandson!"

"You heard me! Also, I've heard things about him! He's trouble!"

Dawn tugged her mother's hand. "No he's not mom, he..."

He mother cut her off. "Be quiet Dawn! I knew enrolling in school was a bad idea for you. Well not anymore!"

Pappy glared at the two females. "Well your daughter I hear is a witch!"

Scott glared at Pappy. "Dawn isn't a witch! Don't call her that!"

The woman snapped. "My daughter is no witch! Stupid jack asses in this town! She's done nothing to you! We should've never moved to this white trash dump!"

Dawn winced. "Mom, please..."

"Be quiet! You're in a lot of trouble!"

Dawn shut her mouth and looked at the ground. Pappy glared at Scott. "The same for you young man! Now lets get going." He took Scott by the arm and began to drag him to the car. Dawn's mother took her by the hand, muttering about getting her home schooled. Dawn looked at him helplessly. "Scott! Don't leave!"

Scott struggled to face her. "Dawn! I won't leave!" He got out of Pappy's grip and ran to his friend, but Pappy grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder. He heard Dawn begin to cry as her mother pushed her into the car. Scott banged on the car window.

"DAWN! Dawn! Pappy, don't make me leave!"

Pappy scowled. "Friends slow you down and they abandon you. Friends come and go Scott. Get used to it."

Scott felt tears come to his eyes, but he wipped them away. Men don't cry. Pappy taught him that years ago, but why did he feel like crying? When he went to school the next day, Dawn wasn't there. He figured she was sick. The days went on and Dawn still didn't come to school. Finally he went to the teacher to ask where she was and she told him that Dawn's family moved somewhere else.

Scott was shocked. Dawn was gone. His only friend was gone. He swallowed hard. It hurt, Scott felt actually hurt. He didn't think someone leaving him would hurt so bad, but it did.

That night, as Scott lay in bed, he listned to a coyote howl in the distance. All alone, but it didn't seem to bother him. He just howled up at the moon. Scott closed his eyes. He never wanted to make friends again. He knew deep down that he would never see Dawn again.

* * *

**Ten years later**

Fate apparently had something different in store for them, as they stood on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa. They had both changed, physically and mentally. Scott was taller, and much more defined than the skinny boy he was as a child. His personality hadn't changed much. He was still defensive and pragmatic as he always was.

Dawn, although older now, hadn't changed much mentally. She was still in love with nature and animals, but she had traded her child's body for a womans. Yet as they both stood on the docks of the camp, they didn't seem to recognize on another. At least for now.

* * *

Wow, this is my longest one shot ever. And I didn't even think it was that bad. I'm not sure where I got the idea, but I think it worked out alright. Alas, tell me what you think. TTFN(Ta ta for now)


End file.
